closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Republic Pictures Home Video
Logo descriptions by Logoboy95 and Eric S. Logo captures by Logoboy95, Eric S., V of Doom, and snelfu Editions by Logoboy95, codyfinke, Eric S., and V of Doom Video captures courtesy of Eric S. Background: Republic Pictures Home Video was the home entertainment division of Republic Pictures that was established in 1985 after closing down NTA Home Entertainment to distribute all Republic releases on video. Most of its home video releases were distributed by Lionsgate Home Entertainment under license by Paramount Pictures. Ever since the folding of Republic Pictures into Paramount, their library is distributed by Olive Films. Melange Pictures, LLC is the copyright holder for Republic's films. 1st Logo (1986-1987) Nickname: "The Bald Eagle in the Sky" Logo: It's basically the same as the 1986 Republic Pictures logo, except a few seconds later, "HOME VIDEO" fades in below the company name. FX/SFX: Same as the 1986 Republic Pictures logo, with the text "HOME VIDEO" fading-in. Music/Sounds: None, but on some video releases, a light synth tune was heard. Availability: Appears on Republic Pictures videos from the '80s. 2nd Logo (1987-1990) Nickname: "The Chyron Bald Eagle" Logo: On a grey gradient background, we see the Republic Pictures print logo on the left. The eagle and the mountain are in monochrome, and the sky is in Turkish blue. The words "REPUBLIC PICTURES HOME VIDEO" appears in orange and seen in its usual font. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Scarce. It's seen on Republic Pictures Home Video tapes from the period, though it doesn't appear on the 1988 VHS of Marjorie Morningstar. 3rd Logo (1990-1996) Nickname: "The Restored Bald Eagle" Logo: On a blue sky background, we see the Republic Pictures eagle, perched on a volcano, but this time "REPUBLIC PICTURES HOME VIDEO" appears in a plain white Times New Roman font. Variants: *On the 1992 VHS and Laserdisc releases of The Quiet Man, we see just the eagle and volcano at first, and a few seconds later the text appears. *A shortened version of the above variant was found on a screener VHS of Mission of Justice, where the text fades in about half a second after the logo does. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on prints of some Republic Pictures videos from the early 1990s. Though Republic Pictures replaced this ID with the next logo on video releases in 1994, this logo continued to appear on trailers for another few years. This also is preserved on Lionsgate DVDs of Republic Pictures films. Surprisingly, it appears on TCM's prints of The Fabulous Dorseys and Venus in Furs. 4th Logo (1994-2010) Nickname: "CGI Bald Eagle" Logo: It's basically the same as the standard Republic Pictures logo with no video indicator whatsoever. Variants: * In 1997, a slightly shorter version appeared which cuts the fade-in from white in the first few seconds of the logo. This was used in tandem with the standard version. * Some Artisan DVD releases used an extremely short version that fades in when the "REPUBLIC PICTURES" text appears. FX/SFX: Same as the standard Republic Pictures logo. Music/Sounds: Same as the standard Republic Pictures logo. Availability: Rare. Seen on Hallmark Hall of Fame tapes from the era, as well as a few Highlander VHS releases. It was also seen on Republic's DVD releases, such as Bound and Freeway. Usually saved in future releases after the Lionsgate logo. It's also seen on the VHS print of The Tin Soldier. Category:Viacom Category:Home Entertainment Category:Closing Logos Group Wikia Category:National Amusements, Inc. Category:1986